The Administrative Core supports this interdisciplinary and multi-university team of investigators. The P01 program has three performance sites: the USC University Park Campus (Core C, Projects 3); USC Health Science Campus (Core B, Projects 1 & 4); and University of California, San Diego (Project 2). The proposed program includes an established group of collaborative scientists with expertise in neurobiology of AD, population neuroimaging, mouse brain imaging, brain vascular biology, clinical neurology, cognitive neurosciences, neuropsychology, epidemiology of AD, large-scale air pollution modeling, environmental epidemiology, inhalation exposure assessment and neurotoxicology. The specific aims of the Administrative Core are: 1) Provide the integrated program leadership and coordination; (2) Strengthen existing partnerships, facilitate new collaborations and foster the career development of junior investigators/trainees across USC and participating institutes; (3) Assess scientific progress of the program, through joint group meetings per month, work-in-progress meetings per quarter, and annual meetings of the project-core leaders and key personnel with the External Advisory Committee; (4) Provide fiscal management and administrative services and monitor resources and expenditures; (5) Carry out the joint dissemination of study results to the broader scientific community. The Administrative Core will provide leadership, oversight, planning, and coordination to facilitate scientific integration and synthesis across projects, promote cross-disciplinary interactions, and support multi- site operation of proposed program activities. The collaborative infrastructure of the proposed P01 is the product of the AirPollBrain (PIs: Finch & Chen), a collaborative network funded by USC since 2010. Over the last few years, the AirPollBrain has developed partnerships with several USC-based Centers/Institutes in brain sciences (e.g., ADRC/Memory and Aging Center, Zilkha Neurogenetic Institute, Mark and Mary Stevens Neuroimaging and Informatics Institute; Institute of Developing Mind) and also helped create the new Research Program on Neurological Effects of Environmental Exposure for the latest renewal of Southern California Environmental Health Sciences Center (P30 ES007048-20). The Administrative Core is well positioned to leverage these institutional resources and maximize the impact of the proposed P01 research.